


Frills and Fluff

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Implied Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men can be called mom too, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, The word mother and it being tied to women is a social construct, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Women can be fathers, Zosan with a kid, the word father and it being tied to men is a social construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Hey mom. Can you pass me the salt?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: Zosan with Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Frills and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts).



> For you! I hope you like this 🥰
> 
> Set 3 years after F is for Father(s)  
> Orion is 13  
> Sanji is 26  
> Zoro is 26

Sanji hummed his mother's lullaby, flitting around the kitchen as he prepped for lunch, which wasn't for a few hours yet, but required a lot of vegetables that needed to be cut.

Orion was in the galley as well, munching on a fruit salad the blonde managed to whip up quickly, a mid-morning snack to compromise for the lack of breakfast.

 _"I'm training today."_ The raven haired boy had said, shinai slung haphazardly over his shoulder. _"I don't wanna throw up any food you make me. It'd be a waste."_

The kid was smart, knowing exactly what to say.

Must've gotten that from Sanji himself.

So he let it slide, tossing the boy a banana and watching with a fond expression as his son ran off to join Zoro in the training room. 

That'd been a few hours ago, and now Orion was keeping him company, having long figured out how to split time between his crewmates. 

"Hey mom, can you pass me the salt."

"Sure thing lo--" Sanji paused, hand poised in mid-air, reaching for the clear shaker in his medicine cabinet. The pale blue dress he was wearing swished violently at the sudden lack of motion and rubbed against his legs as it settled. "What did you just call me?"

"Mom." His son replied casually, not even bothering to look up from one of the many novels that Robin had given him to read. 

The blonde stared in wide eyed shock, feeling the beginnings of a smile pull at his lips and warmth unfurl in his chest as he turned the word over in his mind.

_Mom._

"Is it...because of the dress?" His voice came out breathy, and maybe a little bit dazed. "Is that why?"

This time, Orion did look up, marking his page before closing the book. "No." He answered slowly, dark eyes earnest and a lot like Luffy's. 

"But, you know I'm not a woman right?" The chef stated tentatively. He and Zoro had worked hard to make sure their boy hadn't grown up with the same sexist prejudice as Sanji. 

"Duh." The 13 year old stated. "I know that. And even if you sometimes _were_ a woman, that wouldn't be why I called you mom."

"Why did you then?" The blonde questioned, remembering to grab the salt. He slid it across the table, his son grabbing it with a grateful expression.

"Cause I wanted to." Orion shrugged, uncaring at how vague the response was.

_Just like his shitty swordsman of a father._

"Sometimes you feel like my mom, you know? And sometimes you feel like my dad." The words were said simply, easily. "You also talk about her a lot. You're mom? You tell me about her on the nights I have bad dreams. You love her a lot, don't you?" The raven head asked, getting a dumb nod from Sanji, who was surprised his son had even noticed.

"I never met her, but I feel like you're more like her than you think. I thought calling you mom...would make you happy." Orion looked down at his food, face flooding in embarrassment. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd mind."

"N-no!" Sanji yelled, easing off when he watched the teen flinch. "Ah, sorry for yelling. I meant, you can do it. Call me mom if you want." 

"REALLY?" Orion exclaimed in excitement. The teen ran up to him and they embraced in a large hug, the blonde bracing himself on the sink.

"Of course _cherie_." Sanji cooed, practically glowing.

_He thinks I'm like my mother._

The inner maiden squealed with happiness. 

"So what about me?" A deep voice drawled, and he turned to see Zoro leaning against the doorway. "What am _I_ supposed to call you now?" The words came out in a seductive growl and the chef covered his son's ears before turning a lidded gaze towards his lover.

" _Mommy_ is perfectly fine."

"That so?" The swordsman tilted his head, exposing his neck and letting sweat drip down, highlighting the already toned muscles. 

Sanji growled.

"Mom, dad, can you guys _not_ do that while I'm right here please?" Orion pleaded.

"Sorry baby, your father's just provocative." The blonde pat his son's head, passing the knife to Orion. "Finish prepping for me, and put in the fridge, okay?"

Sanji didn't wait for an answer and walked off, grabbing Zoro's hand as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> It might seem weird to put salt on fruit but its really good, depending on what you eat it with.  
> Salt on Lemons and Watermelon is amazing!
> 
> LOL, I don't even write bottom Zoro often but come on, I couldn't NOT do this. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
